Episode 9: Morty's Magical Marvels
The Heroes encounter a mysterious stranger on their way back to camp... Follow us on twitter @Stubbornheroes or Adam the DM @omidiious Email us your questions/comments at stubbornheroes@hotmail.com Thanks to Peter Crowley for our theme, and @AlexielApril for our cover art! Episode Summary The episode begins with the group making camp in the forest, having just escaped the mines. Fillius tries speaking to a bird, but realises that it is not a very intelligent animal. He gives it a letter to deliver to Myra, but it is snatched out of the air by Belrun for food. He instead gives the letter to a doe, which skips off down the path. After resting, the Heroes begin their trek back to the carriage. On their journey, they encounter a wooden house in the middle of the road that wasn’t there when they first trod this path. A sign outside reads Morty’s Magical Marvels. Sensing no danger, the group enter the building. Inside what looks like a shop, Aratal detects the presence of dozens of magical items. A shrouded individual named Morty steps out and begins selling his wares to the party. To Immeral he sells a Ring of Invisibility and to Belrun the Oathbow. Aratal is kicked out of the shop and forced to wait for the others, unable to reopen the door. As the remaining party members leave the shop, Morty’s Magical Marvels disappears. When the Heroes finally arrive at the carriage, they are greeted by Iskander, Jomoral and Myra. Myra comments on her uncle’s scars, and the Heroes fill their companions in on the events that transpired, including the circumstances around Rasend’s disappearance. The reunited party settle down with a meal as night falls. During the downtime, Aratal inspects Belrun’s Eukalala and senses strong godly magic coming from it. That night, Aratal’s sleep is interrupted by his Alarm spell. Having woken his companions, Belrun and Immeral realise that their new magic items have been replaced with sticks. The episode ends with the group preparing to protect themselves from whatever is about to attack. Characters (in order of introduction) Players *Fillius Senneck *Immeral Nial *Belrun *Aratal *Iskander (NPC) NPCs *Morty *Jomoral *Myra Senneck Key Events *The Heroes make it back to camp. Notable Battles *''None'' Quotes *”Uh, last time on the D&D podcast, uh… silence …last time what happened was… After the explosion, and everyone fell unconscious, uh… silence” – Cody (Immeral) *”Belrun is sipping back on a bottle of- what have you got there Belrun?” – Adam **”No idea, I found it on the way out of the mine.” – Michael (Belrun) *”Could you send a letter for me?” – Fillius **”What is letter? What is speak, letter? What is letter?” – Bird (Adam) *”This is by far the weirdest thing I have ever seen, and I have seen a lot of shit.” – Aratal *”I thought you were going to turn into like a male deer, and like, have your way with this deer.” – Belrun **”That is exactly what I thought.” – Aratal **”The thought crossed my mind. But she’s not really my type.” – Fillius *”…If the attack hits, your sworn enemy takes an extra 3d6 piercing damage.” – Morty (Adam) **”Now, I want to let you know, he just says ‘3d6 piercing damage’ in character and you have no idea what the fuck that means.” – Adam Trivia *Cody retells the events of the last episode for the second time, having rolled a Nat1. This is the second time he has had to retell the story because of this, and he is the only player so far to have rolled a Nat1 in the recap section of the episode. Category:All Episodes